Lelouch's Beach Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch, C. C., Shirley, and Lloyd have a chaotic surfing competition together. C. C. and Shirley are on Lelouch side, but Lloyd has a scheme to help him win.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge and some of his friends were at the beach. Lelouch wore black swim trunks and a black shirt, Suzaku Kururugi wore gray swim trunks and a brown shirt, and C. C. and Shirley Fenette wore their blue Ashford Academy swimsuits. Lelouch said "I look cool despite being on the warm beach."

Suzaku replied "It's cooler than it usually is at the beach today."

Lelouch said "I feel hot. Well that's because I'm hot. I'm like the best looking guy who's ever visited a beach."

C. C. replied "Stop your bragging even if I agree with what you say."

Lelouch said "You're probably thrilled that I invited you to come to the beach today. I got a coupon so we got to go to the beach for free."

Shirley Fenette replied "The beach is free Lulu."

Lelouch was angry about the coupon. He said "This coupon is a big waste."

Suzaku looked at the coupon and said "This is a coupon for batteries."

Lelouch got excited and replied "Since the coupon is about batteries it's not a waste at all. Thankfully there's a person selling batteries on the beach." Lelouch went into the line for batteries, but there were dozens of people who had a eccentric habit of shopping for batteries at the beach. After waiting in line for several minutes Lelouch used his coupon and got lots of batteries. He was very excited about it.

C. C. asked "Why are you so excited about getting something you can't use here?"

Lelouch said "I can use batteries here. I have the right to do that."

Suzaku replied "But there's no beach stuff that involves batteries."

Lelouch said "Batteries are what life is about. Actually I just have a weird obsession with buying batteries that I only use occasionally, but the excitement is bigger than a fun bag of garbage."

Lloyd Asplund walked up to Lelouch and his friends to say "Greetings weirdos." Lloyd was wearing his regular science costume.

Lelouch replied "Calling us weirdos is pretty unfair considering what you are."

Lloyd giggled and said "I'm a major weirdo, but I'm also a great surfer."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm even better at surfing than you are. I've surfed dozens of times. I impressed people like crazy."

Shirley replied "But you accidentally broke your surfboard and almost drowned everytime."

Lelouch said "I'm a awesome surfer. I should win a surfing Oscar."

Lloyd replied "You sound like the prince of bad surfing."

Lelouch said "I have the potential to beat you in a surfing contest."

Lloyd replied "It seems like this battery loving fella wants to have a surfing adventure."

Lelouch said "You and I will surf on the beach's ocean. The winner gets to take batteries away from the loser."

Lloyd replied "I would rather have pudding than batteries."

Lelouch sighed and said "I'll give you a hundred dollars if you win. That way you can buy gallons of pudding."

Lloyd was excited about the pudding so he agreed to the deal. He said "I'll go change into my purple swim trunks and get my stylish surfboard."

Lelouch said "I didn't bring a surfboard with me, but I can get one for free." Lelouch ran up to his friends and asked "Did you bring surfboards?"

Shirley said "Yes Lulu. I'm afraid that you're the only one who didn't."

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's surfboard and said "I'll use this silly surfboard."

A few minutes Lloyd was ready to surf. He ran up to Lelouch and asked "Are you as ready to win as I am?"

Lelouch said "I know how to win much more. C. C. and Shirley could enter the competition too. Since there's three of us we'll get three times the batteries."

Lloyd replied "But if none of you win you have to pay me enough money to buy thirty gallons of pudding."

Lelouch said "Well it seems like we both have a fair deal."

Suzaku asked "What am I supposed to do since you took my surfboard?"

Lelouch sighed and said "Go home. Don't take the car, because I'll need it to get home."

Suzaku asked "How am I supposed to get home?"

Lelouch said "Walk."

Suzaku replied "But home's over 50 miles away."

Lelouch said "Um I hope you have a pleasant walk." Suzaku started walking home.

Lelouch, C. C., Shirley, and Lloyd walked up to the ocean with their surfboards. Gino Weinberg said "Welcome audience to the ultimate surfing competition. Lelouch, the prince of slapstick, is here so be prepared for chaos."

Shirley asked "Why is there a announcer at a small event like this?"

Diethard Ried started broadcasting the event and said "This event is hardly small. Millions of people are going to watch."

C. C. stated "I have doubts about people being excited about this competition."

Diethard replied "You're wrong about that. This'll be one of my most popular broadcasts ever."

Lelouch giggled and said "Diethard's so desperate." Diethard frowned at Lelouch.

Lloyd said "I intend on getting tons of pudding."

Lelouch replied "You should intend on losing the event."

Lloyd said "Losing on purpose would be a pretty dumb thing to do."

Lelouch replied "You underestimate the importance of losing."

Shirley asked "When is the competition going to start?"

C. C. said "Pretty soon."

Lelouch looked at the water and said "If I surf with my shirt it'll probably get wet."

Lloyd sarcastically replied "That was a really hard thing to figure out."

Lelouch said "I'll just swim in my swim trunks even though ladies drool when I'm shirtless." A bunch of people rolled their eyes.

Gino said "The surfing competition is starting right now. The troublemaking, but beloved punk named Lelouch Lamperouge is aided by his two beautiful allies, C. C. and Shirley, as they surf against the dreaded Earl of Pudding: Lloyd Asplund."

Lelouch, C. C., Shirley, and Lloyd started swimming. C. C. and Shirley did a pretty good job at surfing, but Lelouch and Lloyd struggled to surf well. Lelouch and Lloyd lied about being really good at surfing so they were swimming poorly.

C. C. said "The guys aren't doing that great of a job at surfing."

Shirley replied "I'm worried about Lulu. He's a wonderful guy, but he's not very good at being safe."

Lelouch said "It seems like I'm beating you in the competition Lloyd."

Lloyd asked "Why do you think that? You're doing a pretty terrible job."

Lelouch said "But my allies are surfing good and they're on my team which means I'll probably win."

Lloyd responded "I better find a sneaky way to win the competition."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm the prince of sneakiness so beating me won't happen Lloyd."

Lloyd responded "You should dance while you surf. I know that you get bored easily and love dancing at random events so you better dance on your surfboard."

Lelouch said "That's actually a awesome idea. I'm surprised that a rival like you would give me advice, but I love your plan." Lelouch started dancing on his surfboard. He accidentally danced off of the surfboard and fell into the ocean. Lloyd continued surfing.

Gino said "It seems like Lelouch might be drowning."

Diethard smiled and replied "This'll make my broadcast more special."

C. C. didn't want to admit, but she was really worried about Lelouch. She said "We need to save him."

Shirley replied "Of course we have to. Lulu's the best." C. C. and Shirley picked up Lelouch and stepped out of the ocean.

Lloyd said "Since they're using time to save him I have time to surf to the destination before anybody else does."

C. C. asked "Is Lelouch okay?"

Shirley said "Lulu better be okay or my heart would break into dozens of pieces."

Diethard replied "That would add some great drama to my broadcast." Shirley frowned at Diethard.

C. C. asked "How can we help him?"

Lelouch said "I need mouth to mouth respiration."

C. C. replied "Yeah right."

A doctor that was nearby checked Lelouch's pulse and said "He's okay. He just shouldn't surf for a while."

Lelouch said "C. C. and Shirley need to keep surfing so I can win the competition."

Shirley replied "Sadly Lloyd got a big head start."

C. C. said "That head start counts as cheating. We were helping save Lelouch so the competition was paused."

Lloyd angrily said "That means my scheme didn't work."

C. C. replied "You have to return to the spot you were at when Lelouch started drowning."

Lloyd said "Okay, but this loophole has ruined my corrupt scheme."

C. C., Shirley, and Lloyd surfed for several minutes. C. C. got to the destination first, Shirley came to there second, and Lloyd got last place. Lloyd was really upset about the results of the competition.

Gino said "Lelouch's allies won the event. Lloyd lost super hard."

Shirley said "I'm proud of you C. C. You did a phenomenal job."

C. C. replied "You did a great job."

Lelouch said "Even though I'm as proud of myself as I usually am I also feel proud of you two."

Lloyd replied "It seems like I've lost harder than usual. It's time for me to take responsibility for my mistakes, but I refuse to do that." Lloyd tried to run away, but Lelouch used a surfboard to make Lloyd trip. Lloyd gave Lelouch three hundred batteries. Lelouch was so excited about the batteries that he danced around the beach, but Lloyd was so upset about losing that he whined for several minutes.

Shirley said "I'm proud of you Lulu."

C. C. replied "But you and I had to surf for him."

Lelouch said "You should be proud of me for coming up with the competition plan and for being the handsomest guy ever." Lelouch started playing around with a surfboard and accidentally broke it in half. Lelouch wanted to play with more surfboards so she grabbed C. C. and Shirley's surfboards and accidentally broke them.


End file.
